


I've been dreaming 'bout us

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Another very very indulgent fic from yours truly, Contracts, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: The fresh bite mark on his shoulder itches a little. It's a Mark of ownership, of belonging. To Boris. Any hope of keeping himself separate and contained from his feelings for the man is a dead effort, and has been for awhile now.





	I've been dreaming 'bout us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Walked Into Love With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114051) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 



> Based on No. 3 of [I Walked Into Love With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114051)
> 
> Title taken from 'Hold My Girl' by George Ezra. Give it a listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zb_whk63zdE)

Boris pulls him back by the waist. Clinging on possessively. "Stay." 

Deep molten gold morning light filters in through the curtains. Valery can hear the sounds of the traffic and the throng of people under the open windows, and wonders briefly if he could expound the effort to close them, or at least pull them partly shut. The wildness in Boris' eyes from last night seems to have cleared, and all that's left is just this relaxed contentment. Valery thinks he likes these moments best. 

"We need to eat," He huffs in amusement, reaching over to card his fingers through the unfussed texture of Boris' hair. "I need to keep you hydrated."

"I'd rather eat you," Boris smirks, arching up to nudge his nose to the soft pudge of Valery's belly.

"That's cannibalism, Boris," He says archly. Tugging a little at the hairs on his nape. "And I'd rather you didn't."

The man lying in his lap pretends to think about it; brows furrowed in mock concentration, and Valery, affronted, playfully pinches his cheek. "You're right," Boris laughs, eyes crinkling. The sight of him is one that makes Valery's breath hitch dangerously, and his heart kick in rather unpleasant of ways. He wants to bottle it, but at the same time, run from it, screaming. "I'd rather not, after all."

Valery shakes his head, pulling away. He knows that his face must be twisted in some sorrowful way, because Boris lets him go without protest. Really, it wouldn't do to forget themselves in the heat of the moment. He begins stretching out on the side of the bed, looking back down. Boris keeps his hand on his hip, idly tracing the constellation of freckles that curve on his skin.

"May I?" Valery asks, pulling up a rumpled dress shirt that could only be the other man's from the floor.

"Go ahead. I like watching you walk around in my things." Boris shrugs, moving to lean up against the headboard. His eyes are half-lidded as they watch him dress, tongue snaking out to lick his lips, full of promise for another day of delicious debauchery, and oh, if that doesn't stir a low heavy heat in him.

Valery looks away, feeling himself blush to the tip of his ears. He musn't allow himself to get carried away, he can't. 

In the beginning, it was a way for him to repay Boris for saving him all those years ago. He was human, but Boris... Boris is something else. Has always been something else. Valery's grandmother, God rest her, had told him about the Wolves that ran in the countrysides of the old country. Wild and untamed and free. But with the rapid modernisation, the way civilisation had forged forth into cities, beings like Boris had had to adapt.

The Change comes during the full moon, every month, without fail, and Boris has always done his best to contain the beast within him. They'd been reluctant friends in the beginning, and Valery had been blissfully oblivious to what he was until that fateful day when he had been chased by another being just like Boris. One scarred, missing an eye, and had lost their mind long ago. Boris had beaten them off, but of course, Valery hadn't known it at the time. It wasn't until he'd followed him back in his Wolf form, bloodied and matted snowy white fur, changing back into _Boris_ , that the truth finally dawned on him.

Something had changed then. Somewhere between Boris healing in his bed, and Valery asking, "How?" when he really meant _Why?_ , Valery decides that he would do anything for this man. To keep him safe in every way he can be kept safe and happy and--

The electric kettle clicks. Valery fixes himself a cup of coffee, pulling a bottle of water from the refrigerator for Boris. 

The fresh bite mark on his shoulder itches a little. It's a Mark of ownership, of belonging. To Boris. Any hope of keeping himself separate and contained from his feelings for the man is a dead effort, and has been for awhile now. Valery takes a peek out of his kitchen window. It's too beautiful a day to be this melancholic, he thinks. He takes a deep breath, mentally strategising for what he plans on doing next, when two strong arms slide around his middle, holding tight.

"You took too long," Boris hums, burying his face to the crook of Valery's nape. His lips brush up the mark, and Valery has to stop himself from breaking out in a shudder.

"Water," He says a little too breathily. He can feel Boris' fingers teasing the skin of his thigh under the hem of the shirt. Batting him away, he grabs the bottle, turning around to thrust it into that strong barrel chest. "Drink it."

"Mother hen," Boris grouses without heat. Smiling that small quirk of his lips, pushing a thigh between Valery's so that he is pressed trapped between him and the sink. He maintains eye contact, not breaking it as he drains the bottle, tossing it to the recyclables bin. "Satisfied?"

"Very," Valery says. 

Boris chuckles, pulling him in for a slow, languid kiss. "Are we going to talk about it?" He asks when he has Valery rocking his hips in short little rolls on his thigh.

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb Valera, it doesn't suit you," He holds him by his arse cheeks. Valery purses his lips, tilting his face away, only to have Boris lean in to nip at the corner of his jaw. "Valera, please..."

"You already know. You can smell it on me, I know you can," Valery frowns. "The one who is playing dumb is you. I want you. Not just for once a month, I want you always, and I know it's too much of an ask for you--"

"You've never said anything! How could I have known?!"

Valery pushes himself away from his warm embrace. Stalking to the other side of the kitchen, all trace of his earlier good mood dissipating immediately. "You're the one who proposed the contract in the first place! What was I supposed to think?"

Boris chases after him, hand over the bite, pulling him back in. He knocks their foreheads together, breathing harshly. "You-- You impossible man..." Boris whispers, eyes willing him to understand. "Why did you think I was there that night? My beast has always known that you were the one for us. I just took a little while to catch up. Valery, do you not see? I love you."

A thousand clamouring voices clash in his mind at that confession, but what he manages to get out is a quiet and solemn, "Boris, do not--" before he is being swept up into a kiss that steals his breath away, leaving him with no doubt of what Boris means, and what his wants are. _He loves me!_ Valery manages to think with a happy little trill, before Boris does this little flick with his tongue and it has him curling into him.

"Valera," Boris murmurs against his open mouth when they part a little, neither willing to let the other go too far. "Valera, mine..."

"Yes, Boris. Yours," He agrees happily. It feels a little ridiculous to be swooning at his age like he's Scarlett O'Hara in the arms of his lover, but he is, and he'd be damned if he cared what others may think. Boris' happy nuzzle and soft rumbling laughter tells him that he wouldn't either.

"Let's go back to bed?" 

Valery nods, sliding the palms of their hands together, only to stop mid-step. "Boris?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too. You know that, right?" Valery asks. Boris looks back, lips working in that way that one does when you're suppressing laughter or smile. 

"I do," Boris says eventually. Squeezing his hand, he jerks his head to the bedroom, and Valery follows.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
